


Fountain Blue

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Black and Blue and Blue and Black [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Multi, Shiro goes to space mall, blue paladin shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Blue Paladin Shiro goes to Space Mall. He finds a pet shop.It goes about as well as expected.





	Fountain Blue

Shiro sat beside Coran in the podship, watching as they approached the swap moon.

“It's easy to forget that you actually know how to fly too,” Shiro commented as Coran smoothly piloted the podship into the docking bay.

Coran sputtered, his mustache somehow growing fluffier, like when an animal's hackles raised. “I can very clearly fly!” Coran coughed, reaching up and straightening out his mustache back into it's neat and straight sense. “This here Altean technology in its prime, same as the Castle of Lions. I wouldn't be much of a Coranic if I didn't know how everything worked.” Coran glanced at Shiro, mirth in his eyes. “Besides, I do pilot the Castle just as much as Allura, you know.”

“I do!” Shiro confirmed, yelping as the podship swerved into a docking spot. He looked around at the docking area, and squinted. “Does anyone else think this looks like a parking lot?”

“No,” Pidge dully replied from the back. “Because none of us can actually _see_ , you evil creature.”

“I called shotgun,” Shiro nonchalantly replied, the hint of a grin curling along the edges of his lips. “You heard me call shotgun. Keith even agreed that I should ride shotgun.”

“That's because I thought we would all be shoved up in the front with you and Coran piloting,” Keith complained. “I didn't even _know_ there was a back room.”

“How do you think we even got the crystal back from the Balmera, then?” Hunk groaned. “We didn't tow the crystal back.”

“I was busy having a bonding moment with Lance!” Keith complained. “He was literally _dying in my arms_ , I was too busy to notice how you go the crystal back!”

Shiro hummed, sharing an amused look with Coran. Keith was loathe to bring up the time Lance nearly died, and Shiro didn't like thinking of it, but the attack on the Castle was what had really brought them all together as a team. Lance liked to remind them of it, and liked to joke that all it took for them to bond as team Voltron was him nearly dying.

“Don't be mean to our boyfriend, Hunk,” Pidge grumbled. “He's got a delicate constitution.”

“I do not!” Keith protested, and Shiro stood, seeing Keith sulking next to Pidge as they patted him on the shoulder. “I just like things a certain way.”

“There, there,” Pidge consoled Keith, slinging an arm over his shoulders as best they could. “You're still the prettiest. Not the handsomest, because that's Hunk, but definitely the prettiest.”

Hunk blushed, waving at Pidge demurely. “Oh, you.”

“Plus three Voltron points,” Coran began, stepping away from the controls, “to the first one to have their disguise ready. That storage container beside Hunk has all that we need to make ourselves look unrecognizable. Not even a Yaknell could pinpoint us out!”

Shiro shared a look with Hunk, wanting to ask but knowing better than to actually ask.

“An eagle,” Pidge proudly explained. “Or, something close to an eagle. It's Altean, and it has like six wings and five eyes and dinosaur teeth, but it had an eagle-y shape?”

Keith raised his head, looking at Pidge with rising hope. “Was it eagle-sized or dinosaur-sized?”

“Dinosaur-sized,” Pidge replied with a shudder.

Keith looked off into space, stars in his eyes.

“Space dinosaurs,” he whispered in awe.

Shiro covered his mouth, muffling his snickering.

“Here.” Hunk shoved a red bucket-like thing at Shiro. He looked down at it, then at Hunk. “Put this on. You're, like, the most famous of all of us.”

Shiro made a face, but couldn't argue with Hunk. He had no idea how much of the empire knew about his time as the... the Champion. It was better safe than sorry.

Slipping the helmet over his head, Shiro was surprised to find that he could see clearly out of it, and that his breathing wasn't impaired at all. Instead...

Shiro turned toward Keith, exaggerating his breathing. “No, Keith,” he intoned, drawing the younger teen's attention. Hunk yelped while Pidge clambered onto Keith's shoulders. “ _I_ am your brother.”

Pidge sniggered, while Keith smiled.

“High five,” Pidge declared, holding out their hand. Shiro returned it, laughing. Keith shuddered, nearly upending Pidge from their spot on his back.

“Oh, Darth Vader should _never_ laugh,” Keith muttered, holding up a mask appreciatively.

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true,” Shiro replied.

Pidge cackled, even as Keith's shudder knocked them from his back.

* * *

Out of all the things Shiro expected, a mall wasn't one of them.

“So,” Shiro sighed, looking at Hunk as Coran snuck off, still dressed up in his disguise. “One of us should be responsible here and actually help Coran look for the scaultrite.”

Hunk glanced over from where he was helping Pidge up onto the trash can, where they proceeded to jump and shove the disguises into it. Keith, meanwhile, pocketed his mask and slunk off, calling out a, “Going window shopping. Don't worry, I won't get lost.”

“Hey, hold up!” Pidge hopped off of the trash can, running after Keith. “Space RadioShack, Keith! Help me find it!”

Keith tensed, before starting to jog. “No! I'm not helping you find more stuff to shove into my bed and forget about. I still have a bruise from that robot servo you left there.”

“Carry me on your shoulders!” Pidge called out, running after him. “I need you to become tall! Let our minds become one! Let's form Kidge!”

“That's not a word!” Keith growled, now running.

“Terrible boyfriend!” Pidge wailed.

Keith skidded to a halt. “Terrible boyfriend? Me? Me?”

“You won't help me find Space RadioShack!” Pidge cried. Keith squinted.

“Okay.” Keith nodded. “For the title of Best Boyfriend. And letting you be on top of the cuddle pile tonight.”

“Deal.” Pidge held out their hand for Keith to shake, and the two went off together, hand in hand.

“Yeah, yeah, one of us should actually be responsible here,” Hunk agreed. He got a glint in his eye, and Shiro tensed. “”But not me. I was responsible last time.”

“No you weren't,” Shiro countered. He leveled a flat stare at Hunk. “The usual, then?”

“The usual,” Hunk agreed. The air between them grew thick, tension turning it into something close to caramel. Shiro squared his shoulders, planting his feet firmly on the floor. Hunk did the same, and they both stuck out their fists. He couldn't lose this, not again. Shiro and Hunk, as one, raised their fists.

“Rock!”

Their fists dropped down. Shiro locked eyes with Hunk.

“Paper!”

Electricity sparked between them, and several aliens steered wide around them.

“Scissors!”

Shiro threw paper, his hand going out flat. Hunk grinned, his index and middle finger outstretched. Scissors.

“Quiznack,” Shiro muttered, dropping his hand and slumping. Hunk fist-pumped in victory, while a nearby alien with three arms covered their child's ears and gave Shiro what was either a disapproving glare or a heady gaze of desire. Shiro repressed a shudder, instead focusing on Hunk. “SO I guess I'm going looking for scaultrite?”

“And _I'm_ going to find the food court!” Hunk smugly replied. “Maybe next time you'll win.”

“You know I won't,” Shiro sighed. “You're too good at this game.”

Hunk walked over, patting Shiro on the back consolingly. “You might win someday. It's not your fault I'm a master at rock-paper-scissors.”

“Just go.” Shiro shook his head, not looking at Hunk. “Be the carefree soul I can't be. Leave me to my responsibility.”

“Good luck,” Hunk said, already moving away.

Shiro groaned, straightening up, and began to move, picking the direction opposite that Coran had gone, and heading that way.

Without actually knowing what the scualtrite lenses would look like, or where they would be sold, Shiro mostly window shopped. He saw the latest in space fashion, saw what looked like rubik's cubes, if they were the size of his head and had twenty sides, at least five of which he was sure were in a spectrum of colors that humans couldn't see. He also saw what might have been a bookstore, but his attention was drawn away when he heard something familiar.

Shiro heard dogs barking.

Turning away from the bookstore, Shiro spotted a pet store, of all things. And in the front window were a rainbow of what he figured were–

“PUPPERS!”

Shiro, following the loud declaration, practically ran over to the pet store. He felt himself grin from ear to ear. The salesperson, a teal creature with huge pink eyes on the chin and forehead, smiled at him.

“Did you want to see our Yupper younglings?” the salesperson asked.

“Puppers,” Shiro breathed, looking at the squirming bundles of fluff. He approached the pit. “Whose a good pupper? You are! All of you, such good puppers!”

“Are you new to this part of the empire?” The salesperson spotted Shiro's prosthetic, which he reached out to pet the nearest pupper, a yellow ball of fuzz that bounced up at Shiro eagerly. “Wait is that a galodium arm? Sir, don't–!”

The pupper yipped, leaping up and latching onto Shiro's arm, gnawing. Two more puppers leaped up, biting onto Shiro's arm. The extra weight pulled Shiro down, where the puppers swarmed, gnawing on both Shiro and his arm.

“What the quiznack!” Shiro pulled himself to his feet, the shaking the puppers off of his arm. The salesperson hurriedly helped Shiro out of the pit. Frazzled, and looking like he'd been accosted by a bunch of puppies, Shiro was bustled out of the pet shop. “What just happened?”

“Yuppers _eat_ galodium!” the salesperson hissed, clearly upset. “Leave! Or I'll call security!”

“I... okay. Okay, fine, I'm leaving.” Shiro held his arms up, backing away from the pet shop. “I just wanted to pet them.”

“Well don't!” the salesperson growled. In the window, the puppers all gathered, and Shiro could see their faces now. They looked at Shiro hungrily, and he swore he saw at least one lick it's chops. “Galodium is a delicacy for Yuppers, the more they eat the larger they grow!”

“I... the puppers would get huge if they ate my arm?” Shiro looked at the puppers, looked at his arm.

“Yes, now go!” The salesperson gave Shiro one final shove, and he stumbled away, toward the huge fountain.

“I just wanted to pet the puppers,” Shiro mumbled, walking over to sit at the fountain. He spotted someone standing in it, and paused as he locked eyes with Pidge. “What are you doing?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Pidge picked up a GAC, pocketing it. “I'm getting GAC to buy Killbot Phantasm 1 at the Earth goods store.” They paused. “Why do you look like you've been attacked by a rainbow pillow?”

Shiro looked down at himself, where the pupper hairs coated him. “I wanted to pet the puppers at the pet store. Apparently they eat the metal that my arm is made out of.” He looked at Pidge's pockets, nearly overflowing with GAC. “Where's Keith?”

“Keith's morally against dredging fountains for GAC.” Pidge made a face. “Which is stupid, because he's the first to leap into a fight but helping get GAC? Apparently that's _stealing_ and _wrong_.” Pidge made air quotes around the words, mocking Keith's voice. They paused, looking Shiro up and down. “You want to help me? I'm, like, almost halfway to the amount I need.”

“From just this one fountain?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, quiznack, no,” Pidge snorted. “I'm on the second fountain. There's three more I'm planning on hitting up.”

Shiro looked around, and concluded that nobody was actually watching – or caring – that Pidge was wading in the fountain, stealing all the GAC from it. He shrugged. “Yeah, sure, I'll help.”

 


End file.
